Acho que a gente bebeu de mais
by Paula Marques
Summary: Ikki e Hioga...Chuva, roupa molhada e muita cerveja e vinho... no q isso pode dar? Yaoi


Acho que a gente bebeu de mais (Ikki e Hioga)  
  
Er...... muita calma nessa hora....^_^  
  
10 anos após a batalha de Hades, os 5 cavaleiros de bronze vinham seguindo as suas vidas de forma tranqüila, ou melhor com apenas pequenos contratempos.... parece o Seiya se declarou para o Shiryu, mas não foi correspondido... o "Shiryu eh Hetero".... foi uma grande decepção para o cavaleiro de pégaso que teve q se contentar apenas com a amizade do cavaleiro de Dragão...  
  
Seiya: Me desculpe Shiryu, eu não devia Ter te falado...por favor me perdoe......vc promete q nada vai mudar entre nós depois dessa conversa?....eu digo nós continuamos melhores amigos... não continuamos...(diz Seiya já com água nos olhos)  
  
Shiryu: Sim... claro... Bons amigos...  
  
Mas Seiya percebera no fundo do peito q Shiryu nunca mais foi o mesmo com ele depois disso!!!!  
  
Ele decidiu tocar a sua vida então, parece que está rolando um clima dele com o Jabú.... quem entrou em parafuso foi a Saori....que acabou ficando sozinha msm, os homens q ela dava mole "apaixonaram-se" um pelo outro...  
  
Shun "por mais incrível que isso pareça"... casou com a June, a Saori achou justo dar uma casa pra cada para eles morarem... o Shun morava com a June numa casa bastante simpática, o Ikki estava sempre por lá, os anos se passaram mas ele nunca perdeu akele jeitão fechado dele, sempre aos domingos ele ia passar o dia na casa do irmão, afinal, sem batalhas, sem treinos, enfim... ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer... e o pior não era isso, sempre q ele ia na casa do irmão tinha q agüentar uma certa pessoa q sempre ia lá lhe atazanar as ideias....  
  
Shun: Oi Hioga.... q bom que vc chegou....a June já ia tirar a mesa...  
  
Hioga: Desculpa eu peguei um engarrafamento horrível...  
  
Ikki: Bom eu já acabei....vou levantar...  
  
Shun: Não Ikki...vc vai ficar aí e fazer companhia pro Hioga enquanto ele come, e eu vou ajudar a June com a louça e a sobremesa....  
  
Ikki: Mas eu...  
  
Shun: E ponto final Ikki, será q vc não podia ajudar o seu irmão com o almoço???  
  
Ikki: Grrrrrr!!!!!!!!  
  
Hioga senta na mesa, põe o prato e senta bem de frente para o Ikki....afinal o esporte favorito do cisne era deixar o Fênix bem irritado..... e com o prato cheio ele dava garfadas e olhava fixamente olhos nos olhos do cavaleiro de Fenix, e rindo da cara de Pu** da vida q ele estava fazendo...  
  
Hioga (de boca cheia): O q foi Ikki?.... fala alguma coisa...ou o gato comeu a sua língua?...ahahahaha  
  
Ikki Faz akela cara q ele sempre faz de "sou superior....e vc não merece nada além da minha indiferença"  
  
Ikki: Com licença...Humf (Ikki pensa: Que droga.... o q deu nesse loiro ultimamente que ele teima tanto em me irritar...parece q não pode me ver...vai gostar de chamar a atenção assim lá longe)  
  
Ele se levanta e vai até a cozinha falar com o Shun...  
  
(Hioga pensa: Tsc, tsc tsc....Sujeitinho difícil esse.....rs..rs)  
  
Ikki: Shun, eu tenho muito trabalho pra entregar amanhã, eu vou sair agora, provavelmente vou passar o resto do Domingo trabalhando...  
  
Ikki era contador e trabalhava por conta própria, mas como ele estava começando ainda, era ele sozinho, não tinha nem um office-boy para ajuda- lo, trabalhava de Domingo a Domingo o coitado....  
  
Shun: Ah Ikki...por favor espera a sobremesa, eu pedi a June pra comprar morangos e sorvete pq eu sei q eh a sua sobremesa favorita "Sorvete com morangos"...por favor...espera....  
  
Ikki ao ver os olhinhos suplicantes do irmão pensou em ficar, mas ele não estava inventando, ele realmente tinha muito trabalho e se ficasse mais 5 min ia se embananar mais do que já estava...  
  
Ikki: Shun.... desculpa...mas...  
  
Shun: Ikki.....  
  
Hioga: Shun fala pro cabeça dura do seu irmão que eu posso ajudar se ele quizer....  
  
Hioga tmb era contador só q ao contrario de Ikki, topou trabalhar na contabilidade da Fundação, e estava ganhando duas vezes mais!!!!  
  
Shun: Eh msm Ikki, vc fica, toma a sobremesa com calma e depois vc vai com o Hioga, de dois vcs acabam rapidinho!!!!!!  
  
Ikki detestou a idéia dakele loiro a tarde inteira zombando dele como vinha fazendo ultimamente....  
  
Ikki:Ah Shun...  
  
Shun: Ikki....  
  
Ikki: Humf.... tá bom....  
  
Shun: Ebaaa!!!!!! Senta ai na mesa de novo irmão...eu já vou trazer a sobremesa....  
  
Hioga olha para Ikki q estava novamente sentado a sua frente e solta um sorriso de leve..  
  
Hioga: O Shun as vezes parece que não cresce msm....  
  
Ikki olhando para o rosto assim tão amigavel de Hioga, lhe transmitindo uma paz uma tranqüilidade que ele não resiste e sem querer solta...  
  
Ikki: Ah esse meu irmãozinho, ele eh a luz na minha vida...eu não sei o q faria sem ele...  
  
Hioga arregala seus enormes olhos azuis... mal acreditava no q acabara de acontecer... (Ikki... por um minuto que fosse abaixou a guarda.... lhe fez uma confidência... eu so posso estar sonhando)  
  
Ikki por sua vez pensou..(ah....lá to eu me derretendo de novo...ainda mais pra esse loiro abusado) ele amarra a cara de novo e olha pro teto...  
  
Ikki: Humf!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Olha a sobremesa.... fui bem generoso no seu pote viu irmão....rsrsrsrs  
  
June: Hummmm.... vou acabar ficando com ciúme heim....rs...rs  
  
Com as brincadeiras e tanta demonstração de carinho do irmão, Ikki fica com as bochechas levemente rubras...Hioga pensou em não deixar tal oportunidade passar e zuar mais uma vez o pobre coitado do Ikki, mas depois pensou melhor e resolveu deixar pra próxima....  
  
Todos comem a sobremesa, conversam um pouco quando Ikki olha o relógio e...  
  
Ikki: Nossa, eu não vi o tempo passar.... Shun já são quase 17:00hs.... eu tenho q ir...oh meu Deus como eu não vi o tempo passar tão rapido...  
  
Hioga: Vc estava muito ocupado devorando os 4 potes de sorvete q a June comprou....ahahahahaha  
  
Ikki fica vermelho de novo...  
  
Ikki: Vc vem ou não vem Hioga? Eu tô atrasado....ai meu Deus....  
  
Ikki pega as chaves e a carteira se despede do irmão da cunhada e fica esperando Hioga impacientemente na porta de saida...  
  
Não demora muito e Hioga vem logo atrás...  
  
Ikki: Vai cada um no seu carro?  
  
Hioga: Pode ser, mas tem lugar pra estacionar perto do seu escritório?  
  
Ikki: Não!!!...rs... mas não tem problema, pq eu levei todos os papeis pra minha casa a gente vai fazer o trabalho lá no computado da minha casa msm...  
  
Hioga: Então tá...se eh assim....  
  
Cada um entra no seu carro, Hioga não sabia onde Ikki morava, então foi seguindo-o  
  
Quando chegaram eles deixaram os carros no estacionamento do prédio onde Ikki morava, entraram no elevador e mais duas Garotas de aproximadamente entre 17 e 20 anos tmb entraram...  
  
As garotas não paravam de olhar para os dois, afinal eles são muito bonitos, estava um dia quente Ikki estava mais relaxado, estava de sandália, uma bermuda bege e uma camiseta branca, já Hioga usava uma calça jeans, uma camisa de manga curta bege pra fora da calça e tênis branco... enfim... as meninas param no segundo andar dão uma risadinha olham pra eles de cima a baixo e saem do elevador.... logo depois eles param no ultimo andar e entram no apartamento 1003 q era o de Ikki.....  
  
O apartamento dele não era grande, mas tinha um terraço enorme, que dava pra ver das enormes janelas da sala onde ficava o sofa, tv, radio, uma estante cheia de livros, uma mesa só com 2 lugares uns 3 arquivos e uma mesa onde tava uma bagunça só e o computador, parecia Ter só uma suite, um quarto e uma cozinha pequena com uma minúscula aréa de tanque lá no fundinho, mas Ikki não mostrou o apartamento e Hioga ficou na curiosidade...  
  
Ikki: E então...vamos começar?  
  
Hioga: Ah...sim... mas antes vc poderia me dar um copo agua.... esse calor tá quase me matando....  
  
Ikki: Oh..sim desculpa... eu devia Ter te oferecido antes....bem..humf... já volto...  
  
Ikki vai até a cozinha q estava uma zona, não tinha um copo limpo, ele pega dois copos e começa a lava-los para servir a àgua pro hioga...  
  
Hioga vendo q Ikki estava atrapalhado chega na porta da cozinha e diz: Quer ajuda?  
  
Ikki: Não obrigado... está tudo sob controle......  
  
Hioga olha a cozinha e pensa: Virgem Maria!!!!! Alguém precisa por ordem nisso aki urgente....ahaha essa eh boa.....que sou eu pra falar.... a minha cozinha já foi possuída pelas baratas a muito tempo!!!!!  
  
De repente Hioga eh acordado dos seus pensamentos com um barulho de vidro quebrando...  
  
Ikki: MERDA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hioga: Machucou Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Acho q cortei a mão...  
  
Ikki mostra a mão escorrendo sangue...  
  
Hioga: Deixa eu ver isso...  
  
Hioga pega Ikki pelas mãos e o senta no sofá...  
  
Hioga: Putz tá feio isso heim.... vc tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros?  
  
Ikki: Tá no armario do banheiro do meu quarto...  
  
Hioga se levanta e vai até a suite, como já era de se esperar viu...cama desestendida, roupas espalhadas pelo chão...ele repara bem na cama de Ikki, uma cama de casal enorme, e pelo estado da cama ele gosta de dormir bem esparramado......  
  
Ikki grita da sala: ACHOU HIOGA????  
  
Hioga corre pro banheiro abre o amario pega a caixa e grita: SIM....ACHEI!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Ô LERDEZA!!!!!!  
  
Hioga senta novamente ao lado de Ikki no sofa põe a mão dele em seu colo e começa a limpar o corte, depois passar o anti-sepitico e cobriu com uma gaze e esparadrapo...  
  
Hioga: Pronto... daki a uns 3 dias já vai estar novinho!!!!! Mas eu acho q hoje vc não vai poder nem escrever e nem digitar nada no computador....  
  
Ikki: AH Q MERDA!!!!E AGORA...  
  
Hioga: Calma Ikki...eu tô aki....tá vendo o q vc faria sem mim?...hahahaha  
  
Ikki: Humf.... vamos começar logo  
  
Hioga: Vamos...rs  
  
Os dois se sentam em frente ao computador, Ikki ficou com a calculadora na outra mão e começaram a trabalhar....trabalharam até as 23:30hs....  
  
Hioga solta um bocejo....: Ahhhhhh, acho q já está tarde neh.... bom eu vou indo, amanhã eu tmb tenho q ir trabalhar...  
  
Ikki: Ta ok então.... obrigado Hioga...vc me quebrou um galhão, eu fico te devendo essa...  
  
Hioga: Vou cobrar heim....rs  
  
Ikki leva Hioga até a porta...  
  
Ikki: Tchau...  
  
Hioga: Tchau...er....depois eu te ligo pra perguntar da sua mão...  
  
Ikki: Er....ta ok....tchau  
  
Ikki fecha a porta, vai ao banheiro, toma banho, escova os dentes, veste uma cueca samba canção listrada e joga a toalha atrás da nuca, uma chuva horrivel havia começado depois de um dia inteiro com o sol a pino, ele começa a fechar as janelas pois a chuva já tinha entrado e molhado todo o chão, depois caminha até a cama e sem resisitr mais um minuto em pé cai de bruços e fecha os olhos quando alguém toca a campainha.  
  
Ikki: Ah... por Zeus, quem será....oh...será q eh alguma coisa com o Shun????  
  
Ele vai correndo até a porta e da de cara com o Hioga simplesmente todo ensopado!!!  
  
Ikki: Hioga...o q aconteceu?  
  
Hioga: Assim q eu sai daki tava uma chuva horrivel lá fora, tá tudo inundado.... não tem por onde sair....  
  
Ikki: Entra ai cara...  
  
Ikki abre mais a porta e Hioga entra...  
  
Ikki: E o carro?  
  
Hioga: Teve que ficar no meio da rua msm...depois eu resolvo isso com o seguro...  
  
Hioga começa a tossir...  
  
Hioga: Cof....cof...agrrr!!!!cof...  
  
Ikki: Eh melhor vc tirar essa roupa, tomar um banho antes q vc adoeça...  
  
Hioga: Vou fazer isso sim... mas com certeza eh preciso mais do que isso pra me derrubar tá.... cof..cof...  
  
Ikki: Uhum....eh...to vendo...  
  
Ikki leva ele até o quarto e diz:  
  
Tem roupa ai no armario tá, tem toalha tmb c fica a vontade...  
  
Ikki espera na sala assistindo a reprise da copa de 70 e bebendo cerveja...  
  
Hioga toma banho escova os dentes com o dedo e veste uma bermuda e uma camiseta do Ikki...(ele não quis pegar cueca emprestado...).... uns 20min depois Hioga vai pra sala... Ikki já estava na 2 lata de cerveja o q lhe tirou o sono.... e Hioga depois de sair andando no meio da tempestade de agua gelada no meio da noite tmb estava ligadão...  
  
Ikki: Senta aí Hioga... qr cerveja?  
  
Hioga pega uma latinha..  
  
Hioga: Q jogo eh esse?  
  
Ikki: Reprise da copa de 70...  
  
Os dois ficam bebendo conversando amenidades.... 1hora e mais depois acaba a cerveja da casa....e os dois já estavam bem alegrinhos....  
  
Hioga: Ahhhhhh....cabô a cerva....  
  
Ikki: Pera eu acho q tem vinho aí...espera....  
  
Ikki pega duas garrafas de vinho tenta abri-las mas a mão cortada não deixa...  
  
Hioga: Deixa q eu abro... Ele abre as garrafas e entrega uma pro Ikki, os dois começam a beber no gargalo msm.  
  
Hioga: ahahaha, mas como eu ia te falando meu, a Saori ficou doida de vez, eu falei com ela q se continuar assim a fundação vai pra cucuias, mas parece q ela não quer me ouvir...  
  
Ikki: Sei lá viu, tem sido difícil agora no inicio, mas eu acho bem melhor trabalhar por conta própria msm... eu executo minhas próprias idéias, eu trabalho do meu jeito...  
  
Hioga: eu tmb pretendo Ter o meu proprio escritório um dia... mas não agora, eu só to na fundação pra juntar dinheiro primeiro, mas eu não pretendo enterrar lá o resto da vida não...akilo suga agente...  
  
Ikki: Talvez vc tenha razão...mas eu não consigo ficar com ninguém mandando em mim....então eu abri meu prorpio escritorio de uma vez...  
  
Hioga olha para Ikki e solta um sorriso...  
  
Hioga: Esse sempre foi o seu jeito né Ikki... vc gosta de ficar sozinho....  
  
Ikki se assusta...  
  
Ikki: Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho.... eu só....enfim....eu não to sozinho...eu tenho o meu irmão  
  
Hioga olha serio para Ikki olhos nos olhos e diz:  
  
Hioga: Ikki, já passou muito tempo...vc não acha q vc devia tentar se abrir mais cara...a quanto tempo agente se conhece... vc nunca me deu confiança...  
  
Ikki se surpreende com o q o Hioga acabara de falar...realmete ele nunca deu muita confiança pro loiro... na verdade nunca conseguiu...  
  
Ikki: Ah..Hioga...eu....eu...  
  
Hioga o interrompe passando a mão sobre a cicatriz que Ikki tem no meio das sombrancelhas..  
  
Hioga: Como foi q vc conseguiu isso mesmo???....vc nunca entrou em detalhes comigo... enfim... eu não sei quase nada da sua vida...rs eu não to conseguindo enxerga-la direito to tonto...ahahahaha  
  
Ikki: Foi na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... eu....eu não sei se eu quero falar nisso agora...  
  
Ikki abaixa os olhos e fica olhando a garrafa...  
  
Hioga vendo q tocou num assunto muito delicado a ponto de deixar o "Ikki duro de pedra" completamente sensibilizado resolve mudar o assunto...  
  
Hioga: Olha eu tmb ganhei uma cicatriz horrível na Sibéria....  
  
Ele tira a camiseta e mostra as costas onde ele tem 3 cicatrizes enormes de uma patada q ele ganhou de um urso polar...  
  
Ikki olha assustado pra Cicatriz, passa a mão sobre ela e diz...  
  
Ikki: Nossa, isso deve Ter doido heim...  
  
Hioga: Ah q nada... o ursinho so queria fazer um carinho...ahahahaha  
  
Ikki olha pra garrafa de novo...  
  
Hioga puxa ele pelo queixo e diz: Ikki, vc não precisa ficar guardando as coisas pra vc não... c tá ai todo Jururu... eu sou seu amigo pode me falar as coisas q te afligem...  
  
Ikki olha fixamente para akeles olhos azuis q estavam a sua frente, ele parece querer falar alguma coisa mas não saía uma só palavra compreensível da sua boca...  
  
Hioga passa a mão no rosto de Ikki e diz: Ah Ikki... abaixa a guarda vai... eu gosto de vc... eu quero ser seu amigo... deixa eu chegar mais perto de vc... abre o seu coração  
  
Hioga sempre sentiu algo estranho pelo cavaleiro de Fênix, mas eles era sempre tão distante...se tinha alguma hora pra dar uma investida e saber se isso um dia ia dar em alguma coisa essa hora era agora  
  
Ikki: e.eu eu sei....v...vc sabia q vc eh a primeira pessoa a vir aki além do meu irmão?  
  
Hioga: Mesmo? Eu podia jurar q já tinham passado um monte de meninas por aki antes...rs..rs  
  
Ikki fica vermelho: ah?...n-não...q...quer dizer...sim....NÃO....eu...  
  
Hioga: Ai meu Deus Ikki me responda uma coisa siceramente...além dakela menina na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... vc já ficou com mais alguém?  
  
Ikki: ora q pergunta eh essa agora Hioga..pelo amor de Deus...  
  
Hioga: Ora Ikki vc já esta com 25 anos....nunca apareceu com niguém, não sai de casa, tá sempre só com o seu irmão, e se vc não traz ninguém aki.....responde vai....  
  
Ikki: Não.....  
  
Hioga: Porque não?  
  
Ikki: Pq eu passei esse tempo gostando de uma pessoa...  
  
Notava-se o rosto de decepção q Hioga fazia..mas tentava disfarçar...  
  
Hioga: E por que vc nunca ficou com... essa pessoa...  
  
Ikki: Pq eu não sei se essa pessoa gosta de mim, e eu acho q ela não gosta!!!! Eu não quero tomar um pé na bunda histórico igual o Seiya tomou....  
  
Hioga: Ah..mas o caso do Seiya foi diferente..... ele gostava do Shiryu e o Shiryu não jogava no mesmo time q ele... esse foi o problema...  
  
Ikki: Pois eh mais eu tmb não sei se essa pessoa joga no mesmo time q eu.....ahhhh quer dizer....eu  
  
Hioga: OQ??????....Ikki vc tá me dizendo q...  
  
Ikki: eh eh isso mesmo essa pessoa eh um homem pq? Qual eh o problema?  
  
Hioga: Nenhum ué....eu só não esperava q vc tmb fosse como nós ...quer dizer....  
  
Ikki abre um sorriso largo: como assim vc tmb????não vai me dizer q...  
  
Hioga: eh eh isso mesmo...pq? num sabia não?  
  
Ikki: não...se soubesse.... diz ele com um sorriso maldoso  
  
Hioga: Se vc soubesse o q?  
  
Ikki eu já teria feito isso....  
  
Ikki puxa Hioga pelos ombros, o encara por um segundo e beija os lábios dele, Hioga toma um susto tão grande q ainda permanece com os olhos arregalados sem conseguir esboçar uma só reação, Ikki já pensava em desistir quando sentiu Hioga pendurar os dois braços em seu pescoço, Hioga fecha os olhos, abre um pouco a boca e começa a passar a língua pelos lábios de Ikki q só esperava esse sinal para por toda a sua lingua quente tmb dentro da boca de Hioga e beija-lo com toda a fome que sentia daqueles lábios rosados.  
  
Os dois permaneceram num beijo ardente, com os corpos colados um no outro como se quisessem virar um só, as mãos de um iam percorrendo cada parte do corpo do outro, as costas, a nuca, os cabelos, o rosto, o peito os ombros...  
  
Hioga para de beijar Ikki que protesta mas se cala quando Hioga começa a morder a sua orelha a lamber e dar chupões em seu pescoço deixando marcas e se inclinando pra frente, fazendo Ikki deitar no sofá e deitando sobre ele, Hioga sorria cada vez que Ikki soltava um gemido e cada vez que ele gemia e o chupava e o mordia com mais força só para ouvi-lo gemer mais... Até q Ikki segurou Hioga pela cintura e se levantou do sofá com ele no colo, voltando a beija-lo, e o pressionar contra a parede, apertar a sua bunda dele e o fazer sentir o o sexo dos dois já rijos se roçarem.... ai foi a vez do Hioga gemer.  
  
Os dois aos beijos e aos tropeços jogando tudo no chão vão até o quarto, onde Ikki se esparrama na cama puxando Hioga para cima de si...  
  
Eles continuam a se beijar, enquanto eles se beijam, Ikki enfia a mãos por drento da bermuda de Hioga e aperta as 2 nádegas dele, Hioga para de beijar Ikki mordendo o labio inferior dele e o puxando entre os dentes deixando-os vermelhos, depois vai mordendo o queixo dele, depois lambendo o pescoço dele e chupando-o, fazendo Ikki tirar as mãos da bermuda de Hioga e começar a arranhar as suas costas...  
  
Hioga sai do pescoço de Ikki e começa a descer em direção ao umbigo, percorrendo todo o tregeto passando pelo peito, mamilos, chupando e lambendo até chegar no umbigo e enfiar a língua lá dentro, Hioga para e volta para o pescoço...  
  
Ikki: Ah não continua descendo....  
  
Hioga: Vou pensar no seu caso....  
  
Ikki: Por favor...  
  
Hioga da uma risada maldosa e num movimento só simplesmente arranca a cueca de seda que Ikki usava, Hioga se posiciona no meio das pernas de Ikki e começa a lamber a sua virília...  
  
Ikki: ah para de me torturar loiro....  
  
Hioga finalmente atendendo a suplica do amante, abocanha o membro dele de uma vez só, fazendo novamente ele soltar um gemido rouco...  
  
Ikki segura a cabeça de Hioga enfiando suas mãos por entre os cabelos dele e inclina o quadril acompanhando o movimento de vai e vem de Hioga... Ikki segura o quanto pode até não resistir mais e jorrar todo o seu sêmen dentro da boca de Hioga...  
  
Hioga fica novamente de joelhos, engole o gozo de Ikki e limpa os cantos da boca com a mão...  
  
Hioga fica olhando Ikki esparramado na cama completamente ofegante...  
  
Ikki: Hioga... vc não tem noção do quanto isso foi bom....ufa  
  
Hioga: Vc tá achando q acabou?  
  
Ikki: Oq???  
  
Antes que Ikki piscasse Hioga levanta mais as pernas de Ikki e deita por cima dele de novo  
  
Hioga: Agora eh a minha vez...rs  
  
E morde a orelha de Ikki  
  
Ikki: Não Hioga...espera...  
  
Hioga: Calma Ikki... não há motivo pra esse pânico todo.... começou agora vai terminar...eu prometo q eu vou devagar  
  
Hioga vira a cabeça de Ikki e o beija novamente, e enquanto eles se beijam Hioga enfia um dedo e depois o outro no Anus de Ikki e começa estimula-lo, enquanto Hioga faz isso Ikki serra os olhos e se agarra aos lençóis e solta um gemido que eh abafado por estar beijando Hioga  
  
Hioga para o beijo e tira os dedos de dentro de Ikki, Ikki abre os olhos e joga os cabelos de Hioga para trás para poder ve-lo melhor, Hioga tmb afasta as madeixas q estavam sob os olhos de Ikki , Hioga fica olhando fixamente para akeles olhos q tmb olham fixados para os seus, ele "por um instante" imagina o q Ikki já teria sofrido na vida pra se tornar uma pessoa assim tão fechada, afinal sofrer por sofrer ele prorpio já sofrera muito c/ a perda da mãe tragicamente e teve que matar seus 2 mestres e tmb se tornou uma pessoa introvertida e fechada porém com o tempo e a convivência com os amigos foi se tornando uma pessoa mais aberta de coração mais aberto tmb, e o q o estava intrigando mais q tudo era o fato de o Ikki "sendo do jeito q eh" agora estava assim tão entregue, tão vulnerável do jeitinho q ele sempre sonhou....  
  
Ikki: O q foi Hioga?  
  
Hioga não responde nada, apenas abaixa a bermuda q ainda estava usando e se deita de novo sob o corpo de Ikki... Hioga chega a boca perto do ouvido de Ikki e fala baixinho umas palavras em russo q Ikki ficou tentando compreende-las mas foi interrompido quando sentiu a dor da primeira estocada e soltou um gemido dessa vez de dor...  
  
Hioga: Calma....calma...relaxa...  
  
Dizia Hioga acarinhando os cabelos de Ikki q por sua vez já estava de novo de olhos serrados, vermelho e serrrando os dentes... Hioga não ia desistir porque sabia q depois ia melhorar ele so precisava se acostumar, e continuou com as estocadas fazendo Ikki se segurar firme nele puxando os seus ombros para baixo Hioga passa a abafar os gemidos de Ikki com um beijo, e medida q Hioga ia penetrando Ikki este se acostumava mais, e em pouco tempo eles já estavam ambos sentindo prazer, e se beijando e trocando carícias, a pele alva de Hioga se misturando a pele morena de Ikki, até q os dois chegam ao climax juntos melando a barriga e as pernas dos dois...  
  
E agora sim completamente exaustos, Hioga cai ofegante por cima de Ikki deitando em seu peito, e quase adormecidos os dois ficam ali abraçados...  
  
Antes de dormir Ikki queria matar uma curiosidade..  
  
Ikki: Hioga...  
  
Hioga: oi...  
  
Ikki: Era o q q vc disse aquela hora?...eu não entendi...  
  
Hioga: E nem era pra entender...eh russo...  
  
Ikki: vc não pode me dizer?  
  
Hioga pensa: ( será q eu devo falar?...já... assim sem masi nem menos....não acho melhor não!!!!)  
  
Hioga: Um outro dia... quem sabe...  
  
Ikki : Então tá...  
  
Hioga: ...  
  
Ikki: ...  
  
....  
  
Ikki: Hioga... vc tá acordado?  
  
Hioga: hum?...oi?  
  
Ikki: Eu queria te falar uma coisa....  
  
Hioga sente como se tivesse congelado o proprio coração e o feito parar por um segundo....(será q ele...)  
  
Ikki pensa: ( ah eu vou falar assim...sem mais nem menos...ele vai achar q eu sou maluco!!!! Não acho melhor não!!!)  
  
Hioga: Eh o q Ikki?  
  
Ikki: er.... agente bebeu de mais não foi?  
  
Hioga faz um cara de decepção e diz: eh neh...  
  
Ikki: ...  
  
Hioga: ...  
  
....  
  
Ikki: Hioga...  
  
Hioga: Oi...  
  
Ikki: ainda bem.....Ikki sorri  
  
Hioga olha para Ikki e sorri tmb....  
  
Os dois se abraçam bem forte e depois caem no sono um nos braços do outro!!!!  
  
FIM  
  
Ai.... consegui!!!!! Gente eu to vermelha de vergonha até agora...eh a minha primeira fic lemon, deve Ter altas gafes ai...rs..rs.. bom esse foi o final...fim...xau.... vamos deixar os meninos dormirem em paz!!!!!beijos 


End file.
